A 'Link' to the past and to the future
by Dhaos Kain Knight
Summary: Will Armory make it to the future to stop gannon from destroying both worlds?


A 'link' to the past and to the future

Armory belongs to me and you MUST ask before using him in any of you Fan Fics. I do not want armory used in any other stories with out my permission.

Chapter 1

Link's new ally?

It was a calm day in Hyrule. Zelda was in her room with Link. They both were bored out of their minds because there was nothing to do but sit and talk all day.

"Yesh, I'm bored Zelda" Link said while letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know, I wish SOMETHING would happen to make the day go faster." Zelda said while lying on her bed trying not to make link sit on the bed.

Mean while at Lon Lon Ranch Malon was taking a break from her chores when a small hole appeared in the sky above the pasture for the horses.

"What is that?" she said cautiously as she walked over to the tear in space and time.

The next thing Malon knew she saw an Omega Blood Angel fall from the hole and the hole close after him. She rushed up to him to see if he was all right.

"Hey are you all right?" Malon asked worriedly wondering if Din, Fanore and Naryu sent him.

"Oh man, my frickin' head I'm so wasted. HUH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" the Omega Blood angel responded in a shocked tone of voice.

"I'm Malon. Who are you?" Malon asked wondering if he was Hylian Angel that was sent to help Hyrule.

"The names Omega Blood Angel Armory, and would you mind telling me where I am? I'm a little lost." Armory responded with an agitated tone of voice.

Malon helped up armory and took him inside so she could bandage him up. Once inside she sat him down and went to go get Ingo and Talon so they could answer his questions. As soon as she found Ingo she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the farmhouse. Ingo looked on in shock at armory for a few seconds and then spoke.

"I don't know who you are but I got a feeling you ain't supposed to be here. But first of all I'll answer any questions you might have and help bandage you up." Ingo said calmly as he could.

After a few hours of asking questions, Armory got up and went out side to get some fresh air.

Back at the castle a guard came bursting into Zelda's room with a scared look on his face.

"PRINCESS COME QUICK AND BRING LINK!" the guard snapped at them as he 'fell' back down the stairs.

"Link, I think we should go to check this out. Its better than sitting in here." Zelda said happily that something did happen. 

By the time they got down there they saw Armory pinned up against a wall defending Malon from the guards.

"ENOUGH! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT A OMEGA BLOOD ANGELS!?!?!" Armory shouted as Link and Zelda pushed their way through the mass of guards who were pounding away on him fiercely.

When Zelda got up to armory his wings were beaten and frail and he was about to give out under all of his injuries. Zelda looked at his eyes and saw his determination not to give up and to protect Malon.

"Guards, stand down your alert. He means us no harm." Zelda ordered the to the guards. The guards did so reluctantly. She and link picked up armory and his weapons and carried him to Zelda's room with Malon following them. When they got there they put Armory on the bed and then Zelda sent Link to get some bandages.

"Uhhhhh…. Oh man. What happened Malon?" Armory asked her moaning in pain.

"The guards, attacked you and you almost passed out and died." Malon replied.

Zelda looked at Armory blankly wondering how he survived that assault from the guards. She brushed it off knowing that he would be all right but she was wondering where he came from and who he was.

"Who are you, and where are you from?" Zelda asked worried that she will never find out.

"Japan, Although I wish I could go back but it seems I'm stuck here, in Hyrule." Armory responded looking at his wings. "Drat, I won't be able to fly for a few weeks, Oh well."

Malon giggled at the stubborn Blood Angel.

"_I wonder if could have flown us here? I wish I knew but I will have to put up with wondering for now_" Malon thought to her self.

Link returned with the bandages. After being bandaged up they went out to the castle courtyard to walk around and find out more about Armory.

"Malon, why don't you intro duce me to your friends, I sure they won't mind my knowing their names." Armory asked her.

"Link is the one in green, and Zelda is the one in purple and white." Malon told him while she was trying to get Link to hold her hand.

"Heh heh, why don't you 3 go off and leave me so I can repair my weapons…." Armory asked them "Please, unless you want to see my sword."

Malon dragged Link and Zelda off so he could sharpen his weapons and clean them. He sat down and pulled out the sword and began to clean it. A guard came up and handed Armory a small piece of paper and then left.

The note read:

_Armory,_

Come to the throne room immediately to speak with the king.

The Captain of the Guard.

Armory looked at the note for a few moments and the put away the sword and then headed for the throne room.


End file.
